The 3rd Rebillion
by Living in Ruins
Summary: After some tributes were rescued from the 144th Hunger Games and taken to the Capitol, they plan the third Rebillion and allow the Tributes and Victors to lead the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Delirium:**

**_Lena Reyna POV:_**

I stand on the deck of the tall Capitol building; I can feel it swaying in wind. This is the building where we have all been staying for the last half a year. President Moon had just announced the 5th Fortune twist, and now I will have to watch 4 people from my old District fight to the death just like I had. And I highly doubt that we will be able to rescue anyone. Clio and Elm have already said that multiple times.

Gavin, Belladonna, Tide, Mave, Terra, and myself, we are all former tributes. All played the same games and were rescued from. We all watched Bay kill Patch in the finale. It was great from a Capitol Citizen's life style. But as a District Citizen it was one of the worst things to watch yet again. Especially if Patch would have won… My District would have gotten more food for a year.

My fingers clench the railing and my knuckles start to go white. I take a deep breath of the cool crisp air and I look up. I can see the Presidents Mansion that's right down the street. The Training Center where I had trained and trained for the games. I remember the room I had stayed in and the Interview with Cheshire.

The purple pink sky looks almost too good to be real, just like most of the arenas were forced to fight in…

I turn around and walk back inside the glass sliding doors and I see Belladonna sitting on the couch watching the re-cap of the Announcement. She looks up at me and gives a weak smile.

"They must be terrified in your District." She says to me as she holds the remote up and the T.V flickers out.

"We always were. It doesn't matter what the games were, they always scared us." I say to her as I walk over to the closet and pull out a pink fur coat and hat that will cover my features. After making it into the Final 5 in the last games. Many people in the Capitol still talk about me and Belladonna. Epically Belladonna though, after that dramatic death in the finals, most people still remember her very well.

Once we were rescued from the Arena we were taken directly to this building where we are currently living in. It's directly on the Parade avenue, somewhere, to hide from the peace keepers. And they would never dare to look in one of the best building in the Capitol.

"Bella!" I hear Gavin call from the room over. Belladonna gets up and opens the door and walks over to Gavin. I can see Tide and Mave eating some kind of cereal at the kitchen table with them selves dressed up in their Capitol garb. Terra must be still showering.

I go and close the door as I strip down and put on a bedazzled knee length skirt and a sparkly pink shirt, and then I pull on the pink coat and hat. I make sure all of my sun bleached hair is tucked away into the cap. I almost forget to grab my gun, I run over to my dresser and open the bottom drawer and pull my gun out. It's black like most of the guns that we use in Delirium but it's almost completely silent. I have heard it fired enough times to know that now.

"Guys when are we supposed to meet Clio and Elmert?" I ask through my closed door as I tuck my gun into the waist band of my skirt. Turning on the safety so it doesn't accidently fire.

"In a few hours," I hear Tide shout through mouthfuls of his food that he's eating. I walk outside and I look at everyone. Terra has now joined the group in her ugly lime green trench coat. Apparently this is what they call fashion in the Capitol.

"God we all look awful!" Gavin exclaims as he stands up in his blue and purple suit with a sweat shirt over it. It looks god awful.

"I would rather be wearing the stuff from the arena." Mave says as she walks over to the fridge looking for food to eat. It's become a common habit of all of us. Checking the food to make sure we always have some. All of us never had enough in the Districts. We have all gotten close and would probably consider each other some friends, even though many of us tried to kill each other in the arena.

For the first couple of weeks, the tension between Belladonna and Terra was odd because they had a fight that eventually led to Terra's and Tide's demise in the games. But eventually they started to crack jokes about it and we were all on our way to becoming good friends.

"Are you guys ready for this?" I ask them as I walk over to the counter and grab a orange and start to peel it. The citrus smell quickly fills the room. A smell I will never quite get used to after never having it as a child.

Today we would be meeting with Elmert and Clio, they were both leaders of Delirium and Elmert being a former Victor was exciting for all of us. He was from District 5 and he had mentored Belladonna and Gavin in the games, so they were both excited to meet him again, after all he was pretty much the person choosing who was getting rescued, so we all owed him a big thank you.

"I guess so… We don't really have a choice…" Belladonna mumbles as she looks at Gavin and then the rest of us. Everyone mumbles in agreement. "I mean, they picked us from the arena for more than one reason, weather we were smart, strong, rebellious, honest, or any other reason. We have to honor them. We have to help them destroy the games that we barely survived." Belladonna says to us as she looks at us. We all knew that when we were rescued it would come with a cost. But, we get a prize. We also kind of won the games.

"Then let's go?" Tide asks cautiously as he stands up and looks towards the door. We all nod or say Yes in agreement and we all shuffle out the door staying in a tight bunch. To anyone else we just looked like a group of Capitol teenagers coming home from a all night party, where they would be celebrating the announcement of the games. But without these clothes we looked like the tributes that escaped the tortures of the Games and the scars it left on our mind and body.

We were to meet Clio and Elmert in an abandoned warehouse that had used to store coal brought in From District 12. It was now one of Deliriums had quarters and pretty much where we would go for safety and anything else we needed.

Delirium has slowly been sneaking District citizens into the Capitol through the trains that the tributes would ride on as they would go to the Capitol to prep for the games, many of them would dress up as waiters or avoxs. Then they would go to the warehouse, get a house and job. And then they would wait for tributes to be rescued from the games. We were the First ones in a long time. That's what everyone is telling us, how special we all are. How we make the Capitol look stupid. Our family and friends will all be getting letters in the mail that our bodies were lost in a train accident, and then the Capitol will look even worse.

Of course we all miss our family, but we have learned to forget them. Freeze the memory of them. So we don't have anything to lose but each other. We are a family now. We need to protect each other. We watch each other's backs. And when the time is right, we will come out of hiding and the world will see us.

The world will be watching us…


	2. Chapter 2

**THE CAPITOL:**

**_Belladonna Ericson POV:_**

We walk up to the hangar door and tilt our head back to observe the place. The metal building is surrounded in a thin film of black dust which still lingers from when this had stored coal. I look to my left and see Tide and Mave wandering around the courtyard that the hanger is located in with their guns drawn ready to fire at any Peace Keepers or Capitol Citizens that happen to wander over here.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Lena asks as she walks up to the door and bangs on it three times. You can hear it echo in the empty building. "See there's nothing in there. They lied to us." Lena adds as she turns around and walks over to where Terra is sitting on a broken bench with her face in her palms.

"They wouldn't have lied to us? Would they?" I ask Gavin as I squeeze his hand in fear of them abandoning us.

"No they wouldn't do that, they rescued us." Gavin says reassuringly as he lets go of my hand and grabs his gun out of his waistband. "I will never get used to holding one of these, you know?" He says as he turns the gun over in his hands looking at the cool metal shape that can end a life in the click of a button.

"I know what you mean, I would rather have knifes any day over this," I say to him as I move my jacket back to show him the black gun hidden in the hem of my skirt. "It just feels like I am a Peace Keeper now, even though I will always be a tribute.." I say to him as I put my jacket back and look back at the building.

"I am going to look around back, to see if there's another entrance." Gavin says as he turns the safety of his gun off and walks around the corner of the building disappearing from my vision. I turn around to face my friends. Tide is still looking down the street we came but Mave is now missing to. Lena and Terra are still talking together on the bench. I walk over to them.

"Are you guys ready?" I ask them as i flip my black hair over my shoulder as I kneel on the ground next to them

"We might be little but we are coming for the crown." Lena says to me as she stares towards the hangar her cracked eyes opening wider.

"The doors are opening!" Terra screams as she points one of her fingers at the hangar where I just stood. I turn around and listen to the groan of the mechanical tools as the doors open wider and wider. Gavin runs back towards the front of the hanger and joins us at the bench. Tide and Mave follow soon after.

The hanger is completely dark no lights at all.

Just darkness.

"Are we going in?" Mave asks as she leans forward letting her brown hair fall forward over her face.

"Do we have any other options right now?" Tide says as he takes a step towards the hanger. We all follow him deeper and deeper into the darkness.

"How long does this go?" Terra asks us in the darkness of the hanger as we get further and further away from the door.

"THE DOORS CLOSING!" Lena shouts as we hear the groan of machinery again. "This is just like the cave…" Lena whispers to no one in particular. We can hear her breathing getting heavier and thicker by the second. After Lena had been trapped in that cave with Anselmo in the Arena last year we all knew she hated being trapped inside spaces, no matter how big they were. We all saw replays of the Games when they were in the cave, and we saw how they reacted towards each other growing more hostile once realizing only one could escape alive.

"Everyone calm down!" Gavin says in a cool voice. _Where is he? I thought he was next to me!_ I say as I listen to his voice realizing that the voice is no longer right by my side.

"I can't see anything…" I say as I fall to my knees and start to grope the ground looking for anything. I don't even touch anyone else's feet or shoes. I hear their feet shuffling on the ground all going in different directions.

"Where's Lena!" Mave screams into the darkness. I turn my head towards the voice and i try to look for an outline of the figures of friends.

"MAVE!" Tide screams. He isn't near her though I turn my head towards the opposite direction and look for Tide now. I can't see anything. Voices are floating throughout the air like the wind when a storm is about to hit. I try to find my friends but just end up staring in different directions.

_BANG!_

A gunshot…

Everyone goes silent as they listen to the echoing of the gun.

And then we scream.

We are all screaming each other's name and looking for each other. The only voice I didn't hear though was Mave's…

_BANG! _

Another gunshot. This time Terra stops screaming.

_BANG! _

Tide falls silent.

_BANG!_

I feel something wrap around my body and the gas starts to come out of a small can slowly filling my mouth with it's poisonous gas slowly pulling me under.

And then my vision goes black…

My eyes slowly drift open and I look around the room. It's circular and seems to be made of metal with plates covering where windows should be. I feel the cool metal pressing against the bare skin on my neck which seems to be the only skin showing, I look at the clothes I am dressed in and observe them. It seems like something a tribute would wear in the arena but not quite, it seems to high tech for a arena outfit.

"Is anyone awake yet?" Terra says from a few feet away. I prop my head up and try o move my hands but they are restrained by metal cuffs attached to the table. I look around and see that we are all situated in a circle around what seems to be a stool with buttons on top of it, we are all dressed the same and on metal tables like we are all about to go into operation.

"I am," I say as I put my head back down on the table and listen for the other voices of my friends.

"I am awake too." Mave says as she tries to break free of the restraints, her voice is follow by Gavin's, and then Tide, and Lena. We lay on the tables still as rocks and cold as ice. And in silence to the only sound is the occasional struggle to get more comfortable or try to break free of the restraints.

_Whishh_

One of the many metal plates slide open and a girl no older then us walks in with long white hair and silver eyes she stares at each of us before speaking.

_Clio_. I think to myself as I remember seeing her for the first time and not being able to forget her eyes.

"Hello, as you know my name is Clio and I was one of the people directly picking you to be rescued from the arena and in that case each and every one of you owe me your lives, we could have easily made you all die in the arena like the Capitol had planned for." She clears her throat and goes on. "Today we will be putting you in a simulation, in which you will be given a mission and have a array of weapons that you are able to choose from to complete the mission. You will all be working together as a unit to try and complete the mission with as little of you dying as possible." Terra clenches her fist at the last part. "Are you ready?" Clio adds as she touches the end of her long white hair with her small hand.

"So if we die in the simulation… What happens?" Lena asks as she tries to get some of her blond hair out of her face as she looks at Clio. I knew someone was going to ask that question.

"If you die in the simulation you will just wake up here and watch the remaining players on the Holo that will appear out of this." She motions to the stool type thing. "You will have your weapons of choice and you will all be working as a unit to try and complete the mission." Clio says as she pulls a syringe out of her pocket and walks over to me. "Are you ready?" She asks me as she uncaps it and squeezes the air out.

I nod my head and close my eyes.

The pain of the needle is barley anything compared to what I felt in the arena…

I am wake up by a rattling of metal. My eyes jerk open and I am on my feet almost instainatly looking around for my friends and Gavin. I look and see some of them slowly starting to materialize on the ground next to me and I move out of their way so when they wake up. I look at the cart we are in more and see the is almost identical to the one we were previously in except this one now has weapons lining the walls and metal operation tables were missing. I run over to a wall that has a belt of throwing knives on it and I quickly take it down and strap it against my body. I count 24 knives, I take another 10 just to be safe.

"Get the weapons you can use and only those." Terra says to me and Tide as they both finish materializing. Tide goes for a shiny black sniper rifle that looks deadly with out the bullets in it, Terra grabs two twin katanas and she straps them to her back and draws one out ready to fight anything that comes in her way.

Lena, Mave, and Gavin all materialize at the same time, they say something about Clio dropping a needle and having to wait a while longer. Lena grabs two pistols that she has started to be getting good at and loads them quickly and quietly. Gavin, unsurprisingly grabs a black bow and arrow with a matching quiver while Mave grabs a pair of throwing axes that easily can be carried.

I look at all of their outfits and then at mine. We are all wearing black skintight shirts with matching black pants but the pants being a little looser than the shirt.

"Does anyone know where we are going?" Lena asks as she puts her hair up in a pony tail and grabs one of her guns and turns the safety off. She is answered by the door that Clio had came through opening and revealing a quiet Capitol street.

"Should we go?" Mave asks as she moves to the side of the cart to get out of shooting range of any weapons, we all quickly do the same. Gavin and I quickly grab a knife or arrow to defend ourselves with.

The stool that is still in the middle of the cart starts to lower itself into the ground, we all aim our weapons towards it. A Holo flashes on and the light fills the cart as we all lower our weapons seeing the family face of Clio.

"Welcome to the simulation, in this one you will be located in the Capitol. Your mission is to successfully survive in the simulation for 24 hours; you either all die or complete it. When dead or champions, you will be transported out of here." She says as she nods in no particular direction and then she vanishes along with the blue light.

"Move fast, stay low, out of sight and out of range." Tide says as he hops out of the truck and raises his gun towards the buildings looking for any snipers that might try and pick us off from above, once he sees its clear he motions for us to come out and join him on the street. We all scramble to get out of the car as we rest our feet on the cement that has been painted like its citizens.

"Which way is the house?" Gavin asks us as he lowers his bow and spins around looking for anything that might give us a clue to where we were. We all quickly do the same trying to find a building that we would recognize.

"That way!" Lena almost screams as she points her finger and gun towards a building that we soon recognize as the training center. We need somewhere to hide and fast.

"Lets go into one of these building first, we could look for a map, a holo, and see what's going on in this dimension." I say to the group as I walk over to a building covered in purple paint with a yellow roof. It looked like something from a candy store. We walk into the store keeping our heads low and weapons ready, not entirely sure what we will be expecting…

**Hello everyone who is reading this and or has a Tribute still trapped whiten my reaches. As you know i haven't updated this in awhile and I might do so more often if you guys review! Iu don't really have any questions like i do with my SYOT's so feel free to review whatever!**

**~Living in Ruins**


End file.
